


Shoot for the Stars, Land in the Snake's Den

by 4376111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin AU, Sort Of, might write a full fic sometime, not a very fleshed out fic, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4376111/pseuds/4376111
Summary: Maybe in this universe it all boils down to who got sorted first
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Shoot for the Stars, Land in the Snake's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of prose really, but I wanted to post something about a slytherin!weasley au and this is all I can muster at this point at time

Maybe in this universe it all boils down to who got sorted first, (if Fred were George and George were Fred). Maybe in this universe, Molly Weasely thought it a novel idea when her twins decided that, at 6 years old, (after a particularly exhausting trip to Diagon Alley), they were going to own a joke shop when they grew up. Well… maybe then their inventive pranks were a fire fanned, not smothered (although still disciplined accordingly).

Maybe they learned to be just as sneaky, but not quite as brave in the absence of what could’ve been their mother’s temper.

And when Molly said “Entrepreneurs- Imagine that!,” and not “Fred and George Weasely! I won’t tolerate any of this nonsense, now pick up this mess before your father gets home!”, well maybe it just gave them a bit more ambition.

Of course, they still believed in doing what is right, but there is always more than one way to accomplish that.

First, I think it’s fair to say that The Weasely magics are fickle things. The sort focused less on preserving ancestry or inheritance, but rather focused on the legacy.

Why there's never been a Weasley who only bore a single child. Nor have there ever been two Weasley siblings to excel the same way in the same field, (and excel they certainly do, regardless of which career said excellence is in).

The truth is that in the Weasley house, ambition always comes second to doing what is right.

History says that Weasley’s have been gryffindors for as long as their lineage has been light. Just so long as they've been ginger, played quidditch, they've been brave, (but what nobody seems to realise is that the second choice is not nearly so distant as they'd like to think).

If any were to say which Weasley might've ended up a different sort, they’d probably say Percy- the black sheep.  
Surely Ravenclaw, the smarts he's got! (and they'd not dare to mention slytherin, as grudge permits taboo).

Alas, Percy went to the lions and the hall let out a breath,  
They thought there'd be no question to which house the youngers'd be left

Bill the Noble  
Charlie the Brave  
Percy with his Principles-  
And Fred and George, George and Fred, Forge and Gred, Gred and Forge...

Well, when Fred sat down upon the stool, nobody was quite expecting a Weasley twin to be such a hatstall- Imagine!

In another timeline, Gryffindor would seek to do him well  
Hufflepuff, if loyalty were to be where they’d both befell.  
And the knowledge gained from Ravenclaw, (for they would surely seek it out), would certainly have some, er- interesting results.

But for the first time in quite a while, the hat considered a boy- well two boys really, for one would hardly go without the other- with Weasley red hair, but dressed in Salazar's green tie.

For surely they had lion traits, traits as weasely's were aught to have

The boys were as brave as they were badger-like, 

Fiercly loyal to each other, and merciless to any who dared to cross their path

But for the first time those came second to cunning, resourcefulness, and pride

And if the hat were to say it wasn't weasley-like,

well, with ambition like that, it'd've have lied.


End file.
